Belong
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Rose has been lied to all her life. She finds out and decides to go out into the world alone. Find somewhere she belonged. What were the secrets she had been kept from? Who is she really?...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my boyfriend. Thank you for always being there for me. This story is for you:) **

* * *

**Introduction**

Rose has been lied to all her life. She finds out and decides to go out into the world alone. Find somewhere she belonged. What were the secrets she had been kept from? Who is she really?...

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I walk through the court. Lissa had been called to a meeting with the Queen. I don't trust the Queen. Something wasn't right about this court. Like I didn't belong.

"Hey Rose what is going on?" Eddie asks me with Christian behind him

"Not much. Lissa is in a meeting with the Queen", I say

"You're not interested in what that meeting is about?" Eddie asks

"I guess I am. But for some reason I can't get into Lissa's head", I say frowning

I had always been able to get into her head.

"That is not normal. Do you think she is blocking you?" Christian asks

"I don't know if she can", I say

"Come on I discovered this passage way nobody knows about. Let's see what they are talking about", Eddie says

Eddie leads me and Christian to a unused passage way.

"There is a crack here we can hear everything", Eddie says kneeling down

I kneel down besides Christian and listen.

"She must not find out! She is too valuable", Lissa says

"Her power is what we need. Her influence in the human world would be useful. How is Elise in the dungeons?" Tatiana asks

"Still alive. What are we going to do about her Aunt?" Adrian asks

"Keep her there for now", Tatiana says

"What is Rose goes down there? She will find out everything. We can't have that", Lissa says

"She will never know her mother is the _Princess _Elise of Denmark. Who she gets her powers from. And her skills", Dimitri says

"Lucky we changed her appearance", Janine adds

"And that Christian is the Grandson of Queen Elizabeth", Abe says

"She is a great pawn in our game as is Mr Ozera", Tatiana says, "Dimitri, Lissa you must make sure they stick to you. I am sure they will not aspect anything"

"It is easy a little compulsion and Christian and Rose never know that they are soul mates. And Christian doesn't know his past", Lissa says

I feel my heart break. Christian pulls me into his arms. I had been lied to all these years. The pieces seem to fit. Now being in Christian's arms feels right.

Eddie looks at us with pity.

"I thought she was my best friend he my soul mate. The others my friends", I say letting a tear fall out

"You still have us Rosie", Christian says, "I don't know my past either. They are lying about that too"

"So we leave court?" I ask not thinking clearly

"Yes. We both will come with you", Eddie says

"They are going to kill my mother. We have to take her with us", I say

"Let's pack then get to the dungeon. Maybe we can lock they in that room for a while", Eddie asks, "We block the door. I am sure she doesn't have Guardian's down there to hear this conversation. So we bar it"

"Let's do it. I want to be far away", I say

"I will handle the door. I will meet you at the dungeons in 30 minutes", Eddie says

Christian takes my hand and we run to we get to our separate rooms. I smash my mobile phone. I leave anything that might have a tracker behind.  
"You ready? I am going to set this place on fire. Let's see them stop that!" Christian says

I chuckle a little. With the compulsion gone I can see we are meant to be together. But I will have to tell him to take it slow. Christian slings his bag over his shoulder and lights his hands. I stand by his side as he sets this half of the court on fire. Everyone was distracted and we find no one but Eddie at the dungeons.

"Nice work. There are two guards down there", Eddie says

"I will take them out you get the keys", I say

We go down the stairs to the dungeon.

"Hey what are you doing in here!?" a Guardian asks

"Getting my mother", I say kicking him into the ground he bashed his head on the wall

I take out the other one quickly too.

"Who?" a woman asks looking out of her cell

"Are you Elise?" I ask

"Yes and this is Sarah. We have been held prisoners for years", Elise replies

"You're my mother?" I ask as Eddie gets the lock open

"My baby Katharina. You have grown so tall", my mother says hugging me

"We must get out of here", I say hugging her remembering her calming scent only a baby and mother could recognise.

"Let me help you ma'am we will take you with us", I hear Christian say to the other woman

"Christian my baby", the woman says hugging him

"Your my mother?" Christian asks as we look at them

"Yes. A mother never forgets her child", Sarah says

"We must go", Eddie says

"Come on. Christian set fine to the dungeons", I say

"Let me help", Sarah says lighting the cell on fire

"How?" Christian asks

"I am a Moroi. So is my husband. I told him never to give up on me", Sarah says

"Come on", Eddie says

I take my mother's hand and run with Eddie leading the way. Christian was running besides me with his mother. A Guardian comes out of no where and stabs Christian.

"NO", I shout kicking the Guardian off

With the help of Elise and Sarah we get him in the van.

"Christian wake up. Please wake up", I beg

"He is not breathing", Sarah says tears in her eyes

"Daughter use your gifts. Heal him", Elise says, "We believe in you"

I put my hands on his chest. After three tries the spirit comes out of me bring him back from the dead. I feel the connection open up between us and my old one to Lissa gone in the wind. Christian coughs and I know he is going to be alright.

"Don't ever do that again", I say hugging him

Christian wraps his arms around me.

"I will try not too", Christian says comforting me

"Has anyone got a phone?" Sarah asks

"Why?" I ask

"Because we need to let our parents know we are all alive", Sarah says

"Here I bought a burner phone a way back", Eddie says handing it over from where he was driving

She dials a number but I don't pay attention I was too tried. I fall into blackness as sleep claims me….

* * *

_England_

* * *

I slowly regain wake up to find myself in a big bed. Someone was holding my hand. I look and see Christian he had changed a bit.

"Rose your wake finally", Christian says

"What happened?" I ask

"You fainted after you healed me. You have been out for a week", Christian says

"Where are we now?" I ask

"In Buckingham Palace. I have met my Grandmother the Queen. And the others. They have seen you too. Your Danish family is here waiting for you to wake up. They removed the spells of spirit from you", Christian says

"Where is Eddie?" I ask

"Right here Rose", Eddie says from sitting in the corner

"So we got out of the Country?" I ask

"Yes. And anyone at Court don't know where we are. They think we are dead. Apparently Tatiana was killed by Tasha in the mess", Eddie says

"Good riddance to bad rubbish", I says

"My connect said it looks like Tatiana was controlling the others", Eddie says

"They can fight spirit. They did it of their own free will", I say angrily

"I better tell the Queen's you are wake", Eddie says

The Queen's Elizabeth the II and Queen Margrethe II explain what had happened. Christian and I were kidnapped when we were 5 and visiting each other at the Danish Palace. That's when we were abducted. They said the British Royal Family and the Danish Royal Family were all Moroi and had some different power called LIFE and Snow. You also had all the other ones Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Spirit, Life and Snow.

Apparently we were going to be trained how to use them. Also that a betrothal agreement between Britain and Denmark was saying Christian and I were due to be wed.

"What do you say Rose what to give married life a try?" Christian asks holding out a sapphire ring, "Grandmother gave it to me. Said it was meant to be yours always"

"Yes Christian I will marry you", I say

All the hurt from the previous life was gone when Christian kissed me. That's when I definably knew we were meant to be together.

"Now that is sorted. We need to give you your proper names back", Elise says from Vincent's side her was her husband

I look at Christian and see if he wants to know.

"We are leaving the past behind us. Let us hear our names", Christian says kissing me

"Who first?" Sarah asks

"I'll go", Christian says

"Your name is Christian John George Harold Prince and Duke of Manchester", Sarah says

"What's mine?" I ask my mother

"Princess Katharina Mikkeline Rebekka Annelise of Denmark, Countess of Greece, and soon will be Duchess of Manchester and Princess of England", Elise replies

"Where are we getting married?" I ask

"Westminister Abbey. In three months. Well will have a combined English and Danish wedding", Queen Elizabeth says

"Will everything be ready?" I ask

"It will. Now I must go", Queen Elizabeth says

"By the way some friends of yours from when your were 5 are here", says my mother

Three women enter and two males.

"I am Princess Amada of Spain. I used to be your friend", Amada says to me

"I remember you. Memories are starting to come back to me", I say as memories flash before my eyes of when we were young children

Eddie, Christian and I spend time with our old/new friends. The girls and I designed my wedding dress with the best dress maker in the business. I had lessons to make sure my Danish was back and to teach me how to use my powers.

At the wedding as Christian and I stand saying 'I do'. I know I am leaving my old life behind to start a new one. Well my first life as a Princess of Denmark…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
